


Kloktober, Oct. 5th: Nightmare or Palling Around

by Morpheus626



Series: Lee's Kloktober 2020 [5]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Another where I chose to incorporate both prompts!Quick summary: the boys, movie night, and learning what things are flammable.TW for mentions of fire and drug use.
Series: Lee's Kloktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948486
Kudos: 8





	Kloktober, Oct. 5th: Nightmare or Palling Around

“This could have been worse,” Nathan said. 

Behind them, Mordhaus was ablaze. 

“...How?” Charles asked, the strain evident in his voice. “It was movie night. How did you...I left you all sitting on the couch.” 

“You sure did,” Pickles nodded. “And that’s where it all started, actually.” 

“Because yous need popcorns,” Skwisgaar said.

“Scho, we got up to make some,” Murderface said. “But schomeone, you, didn’t take the plastic off of the popcorn things. So we put them in-” 

“And it turns out, plastic is flammable,” Pickles interrupted. “Did ya know that? Charles? Did you?” 

Charles pinched the bridge of his nose. “I did.” 

“Ah,” Pickles nodded. “Well, we didn’t. So anyway, we’re tryin’ to make the popcorn, deal with the fire-” 

“And it was so stressful,” Nathan added. “So we thought, why not get a little high to feel better about it, that way we can deal with it better?” 

“Reasonables,” Toki said sagely. “Whats anyone woulds do.” 

“Anyones,” Skwisgaar said. 

“Except then we sort of forgot what we were doing,” Nathan admitted. “And it may have gotten out of hand.” 

“Slightly,” Pickles said. 

“Only a little,” Murderface added. 

“Barelys,” Skwisgaar and Toki said at the same time.

“Okay,” Charles sighed. “And you didn’t call the fire department, because...” 

“Why woulds we wants someones to brings more fire?” Skwisgaar scoffed. “Listens to this idiots. The fires departments.” 

“What do you all think the fire department does?” 

“I gotta be real with you,” Pickles grinned. “The fire hit my stash of weed first thing...we’re really fuckin’ high.” 

“I can’t think straight,” Nathan said. “Or sideways, or...there are other directions.” 

“East,” Pickles said. 

“East! I can’t even think East,” Nathan tutted. “It’s been a rough night for us.” 

Charles’ patience wore out. 

“I left you alone for ten minutes! Ten! Fucking! Minutes! How?! Why?! How many klokateers are dead, and the smoke is going to carry for miles, and, and, and-” 

He let loose a frustrated screech into the sky. “Give me a joint.” 

“Wha?” Nathan giggled. 

“I know at least three of you have one on you, get it lit, and give it to me now, or I will throw you into the flames,” Charles hissed. 

Five hands offered him lit joints, but he took the one from Pickles. 

“I want you to sit on the grass, while I deal with this fucking nightmare, and try and save our home.” 

“But-” Pickles tried.

“Did I say talk back?” Charles shouted. 

“Holy shit,” Pickles whispered, and the look he shared with his bandmates was an intense one. 

They had really, truly, pissed him off this time. 

“Wes was just...pallings arounds,” Toki whimpered.

“I know,” Charles said, sighing deeply. “I know. Just...please stay here. Don’t touch anything. Don’t look at anything. Please.” 

They sat as he walked away, to meet up with the fire engines driving into the field, sirens blaring. 

For a minute, it was uncomfortable silence, Nathan and Skwisgaar pulling up grass from the field. Pickles smoking on one of the other joints nervously. Toki and Murderface crying softly. 

“I have Snakes on a Plane on my phone,” Nathan murmured. “You guys wanna watch?” 

They all nodded, and crowded together as Nathan held his phone out so they could all see it. 

At least, they would still have movie night. 


End file.
